Getting Ready
by PlushChrome
Summary: One-shot. Lucy's getting ready for a very important date, with the help of some of her celestial spirits. But nothing can ever go smoothly if you belong in a guild as crazy as Fairy Tail. Who is the lucky date? Well, that's what everyone's trying to find out.


Anyone passing by the apartment of one Lucy Heartphillia heard the same amount of noise and chaos that they heard every time they passed by, but tonight, there was a completely different reason for it.

"Horologium, what time is it!?" Lucy asked feverishly.

"Ten minutes before six," The clock spirit answered from his spot in the corner, to which he had been banished after making his young mistress "late." Of course, how could he have been expected to know that for once, she had called him to be a clock instead of a case? It wasn't his fault he had appeared around her automatically, trapping the girl inside and causing her to lose a few precious seconds.

"Ahhh," the blonde despaired. "It's already ten past six!? I'm going to be so late!"

"Princess," Virgo said calmly. "Please calm down so we can finish choosing your dress."

"Eep!" Lucy remembered. "I don't know what to choose! Blue! No, wait, Red! Or...the white one is so pretty, too…"

"Princess," Virgo said. "I recommend the black silk with the diamond necklace. It makes you look like a queen of the midnight sky."

"Really?" Lucy asked, her pleasure at the compliment making her temporarily forget her worries.

"Of course, it might be too fancy for a first date," Virgo noted.

"Wah!" Lucy wailed. "I just wish I knew where he was taking me!"

"There would be no surprise in that," Horologium noted.

"Why does it have to be a surprise, though!?" Lucy fretted. "If I just knew where we were going, this would be so much easier!"

"Princess," Virgo said. "Perhaps you can wear the purple dress with the gray sash? It is sophisticated, but casual enough to show that you are not intimidated at the prospect of a first date."

"Oh… Okay," Lucy said. "Purple it is, then. Horologium, what's the time?"

"Nine minutes before six," Horologium reported dutifully.

"AHHH!" Lucy yelled. "CANCER! DO MY HAIR!"

"Don't worry about a thing, snip-snip," Cancer said with a grin, twirling his scissors the way a cowboy would in an old Western. "We'll have you looking your best in no time." He paused. "You have to sit still, snip-snip."

"Ooh, I'm so nervous," Lucy moaned. "Why did I ever agree to this date?"

There was a knock at the door.

"HE'S EARLY!" Lucy shrieked. "PLUE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"That's strange," Virgo noted calmly. "It's not like him to knock at the door."

Plue opened the door, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hi, Lucy!" Natsu said with a grin, Happy on his shoulder.

The room went silent.

Natsu looked around in slight curiosity. "Eh?" He asked. "Why are your spirits all hanging out, Lucy?"

"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lucy screamed, kicking him in the face.

"Ow!" The fire mage sulked. "What was that for? And why are you wearing such fancy shoes? The heel almost gouged out my eye!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO CRASH MY HOUSE TONIGHT!" Lucy exclaimed. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What's the big deal?" Natsu asked unconcernedly.

"Is Lucy going on a date?" Happy asked, turning to Natsu with an excited grin.

"What!?" Natsu shouted. "WHO WOULD DATE LUCY?!"

"WHAT DOES _THAT_ MEAN!?" Poor Lucy wailed.

"What?" Natsu asked. "I just want to know who it is so I can make sure he's good for you."

Lucy felt her jaw drop. "N-Natsu," she said. "I can take care of myself! B-but it's sweet of you to care… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The two had closed the door and gone into the kitchen, and were now feverishly raiding the fridge. "I'm just so nervous for you, Lucy," Happy moaned. "What if you have a horrible date?"

"Yeah," Natsu said. "What if he hates the way you talk with your mouth full?"

"THAT'S NOT ME, THAT'S YOU!" Lucy yelled. "AND YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Four minutes past six," Horologium stated from the corner.

"AGH!" Lucy yelled. "CANCER! FINISH MY HAIR!"

"Hold still please, snip-snip," Cancer said.

There was another knock at the door.

"IT'S HIM!" Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all shouted together, their eyes blank with anxiety, sweat dropping from their heads.

Plue opened the door, and they saw Gray standing there.

"IT'S GRAY!?" Natsu shouted angrily, fire coming from his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU DATE LUCY, YOU JERK!"

"Huh?" Gray asked with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lucy yelled at him.

Suddenly, the window blew open and an angry-looking Juvia entered. "Juvia knew it," she declared. "Lucy-san is a love-rival after all!"

"I-It's not like that," Lucy moaned. "I don't even know what Gray's doing here!"

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed angrily. "Stop following me!"

"Gray-sama is upset!" Juvia cried, the water falling from her eyes.

"You're staining my carpet!" Lucy despaired.

"Juvia doesn't care," Juvia cried. "Gray-sama loves Lucy-san! Juvia's heart is broken! She can't help but weep!"

"If you're not dating Lucy," Happy asked, his paw stroking his chin thoughtfully."Then why are you here, Gray?"

"I'm here because I was looking for Erza," Gray said.

"WAH!" Juvia cried. "Gray-sama loves Erza! Juvia can't even hope to fight for his honor!"

"Why would Erza be at my apartment?" Lucy wondered.

There was a knock at the door.

"HE'S HERE!" Natsu and Happy cried anxiously.

The door opened without Plue's assistance, and Erza walked in.

"Oh, it's just Erza," Natsu said in disappointment, earning a glare from Erza, who didn't particularly like the words "it's just Erza."

"Erza!" Lucy whined. "What are you doing here!? I have to be getting ready!"

"Ready for what?" Erza asked calmly.

"Lucy's got a date," Natsu said with a happy grin.

"It's about time, too," Happy added. "We were getting worried."

"Not helping," Lucy muttered.

"A date!?" Erza gasped, her eyes wide. "Where?! When!?"

"It's a surprise," Lucy said. "I don't know where he's taking me. He's supposed to pick me up at six-thirty…"

"CLOCK MAN!" Erza shouted fiercely, turning and shooting daggers at Horologium with her eyes. "WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

"Ten minutes past six," Horologium stated.

"WE'RE LATE!" Erza exclaimed. "CANCER, WHY AREN'T YOU FIXING HER HAIR!?"

"Erza, you're making me even more nervous than I already am," Lucy cried.

"She has to sit still," Cancer complained. "I can't work with her when she keeps moving like this."

Erza grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked her in the eye, a note of determination deep within. "Lucy," she said seriously. "You have to sit still."

"The entire evening depends on it!" Happy added.

"And your chance at happiness in life," Natsu offered.

Lucy began to sob.

"L-Lucy-san," Juvia was sobbing as well. "I'll still be your friend, even if you take Gray-Sama from me!"

"I'm not dating Lucy," Gray announced.

Juvia jumped up. "THEN YOU DO LOVE JUVIA AFTER ALL!" She shrieked happily.

"W-what!? No-!" Gray tried.

There was a knock at the door.

"OH NO, HE'S HERE!" Natsu, Happy and Erza all shouted, again, eyes blank with worry, sweat dropping from their heads.

Plue opened the door, and Lyon strode purposefully into the room.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"IT'S LYON!?" Natsu and Gray both shouted.

"I'LL PUNCH YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"I'LL KICK YOU!" Gray yelled.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy yelled.

"I'LL STOP THEM!" Erza promised. "NATSU! GRAY! STOP THREATENING TO BEAT UP LUCY'S DATE! IT'S IMPORTANT TO HER AND SHE HASN'T HAD A DATE IN YEARS!"

"I have too…" Lucy moaned. "AND HE'S NOT MY DATE!"

"What are you doing here!?" Gray demanded.

"I am here to defend Juvia from you, you cold-hearted ice-mage!" Lyon declared.

"What!? You're an ice-mage, too!" Gray exclaimed.

"J-Juvia doesn't know what to do," Juvia wailed.

"That's alright," Lyon said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'll take care of you."

"HEY!" Gray yelled. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

There was a knock at the door.

"HE'S HERE!" Natsu, Happy, and Erza all cried once again.

Plue opened the door.

Gajeel stepped through.

"YOU'RE DATING GAJEEL!?" Natsu yelled. "BUT HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"HEY!" Gajeel yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, FLAME-BRAIN!?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME-BRAIN, METAL-HEAD!?" Natsu shouted back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled, swinging a fist at Natsu.

"IT'S ON, IRON BREATH!" Natsu shouted, swinging back. They both hit each other at the same time. Natsu fell back and was caught by Gray, while Gajeel fell back and landed on Wendy, who was behind him, knocking her to the floor.

"Eep!" The girl cried. "Get him off me!"

Natsu was already back on his feet, and began jumping up and down, shaking his fist at Gajeel. "GET OFF WENDY, YOU JERK!" He yelled.

Gajeel rolled off of Wendy and sat up. "Sorry, girlie," he said.

"It's okay," Wendy said.

"No it's not," Charle said from behind them. "You could have hurt her!"

"It's not exactly his fault," Panther Lily said. "He was pushed."

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE IN MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy screamed.

"Hmm?" Gajeel looked up at her. "Oh yeah, Salamander said we should come over and hang out tonight."

"He invited you over to my house!?" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"See, Gajeel?" Natsu said happily, already forgetting their spat. "I told you it's always fun at Lucy's place!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Don't you think so, Charle?"

Charle looked around. "Lucy, is this a good time?" She asked, ignoring Happy's question.

"NO!" Lucy said. "IT'S A BAD TIME!"

"Lucy's going on a date," Erza stated matter-of-factly. "And you are not to interfere."

"A DATE!?" Gajeel exclaimed in worry. "WHERE!? WHEN!?"

"Should you be that excited about this?" Lucy asked in worry.

"Clock man," Erza said, turning to poor Horologium. "What time is it?"

"Nineteen minutes past six," Horologium said. "Can I leave the corner?"

"No," Lucy ordered. Just then, Natsu took a swing at Gray, presumably for something Gray had said. Missing, he hit a vase of flowers which was sent crashing to the floor.

"Actually…" Lucy smiled.

A few minutes later found Natsu trapped inside Horologium, screaming to be let out, banging on the clock from the inside.

"Is he hurting you, Clock Man?" Erza asked.

"No," Horologium reported. "But it tickles. 'Let me out of here,' He says."

"Sorry Natsu," Lucy responded. "You're causing too much of a distraction."

"Lucy, your hair," Wendy pointed out.

"WHAT IS IT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR!?" Lucy shouted.

"It's not done yet," Erza said, summoning a mirror in place of her usual sword and handing it to Lucy.

Lucy took it and shrieked. Half of her hair was arranged prettily, with little star pins keeping it in place, while the other half hung loosely over her shoulders. "CANCER! HURRY!"

"I'm doing my best, snip-snip," Cancer told her.

"Princess," Virgo said calmly. "Just hold still. You have the strength of the stars with you."

There was a knock at the door.

"OH NO HE'S HERE!" Erza, Happy, and Gajeel all yelled anxiously.

"Seriously, you shouldn't be this excited," Wendy bit her lip, looking at Gajeel.

"HE'S HERE" he says," Horologium reported, while inside, Natsu could be seen sweating nervously.

Gray opened the door (he was closer than Plue) and Laxus stepped through.

"LAXUS!?" Gray, Erza, Happy, Gajeel, and Juvia all shouted.

"LAXUS!?' He says," Horologium echoed.

Laxus raised an eyebrow but continued, followed by Fried.

"FRIED!?" Gray, Erza, Happy, Gajeel, and Juvia all yelled.

"FRIED!?' he says," Horologium reported.

"Well, that's a bit more plausible," Happy noted.

Fried blushed at the attention, and quickly moved to stand behind Laxus, while Bixlow entered the room.

"BIXLOW!?" Gray, Erza, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Lyon, Charle, Panther Lily, Virgo, and Cancer all yelled.

"That actually makes sense,' he says," Horologium stated. Inside, Natsu was cocking his head and looking thoughtfully at Bixlow, whose tongue was hanging down past his chin.

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!?"

Bixlow moved into the room, followed by Ever.

"Hello, everyone!" The girl said brightly. "We've crashed the party!"

"WHAT PARTY!?" Lucy yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?"

"Well," Laxus said. "Everyone's always talking about the wild parties you throw here. When we saw everyone walking this way, we decided to join."

"IT'S NOT A PARTY!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy's got a date,' he says," Horologium stated.

"Eeeh, how fun!" Evergreen squealed in delight. "You'll have to tell me all about it!"

"At this rate, it'll be the worst date of the year," Lucy moaned.

"She's right," Happy agreed.

"Not helping!" Lucy snapped. "Cancer! Please hurry!"

"Hold still, snip-snip," Cancer begged. "I'm almost done!"

"Clock Man," Erza demanded.

"Twenty-seven minutes past six," Horologium reported. "You're running out of time,' he says."

"When's he getting here!?" Evergreen demanded.

"Six-thirty," Erza repeated, biting her nails.

"And who is the lucky fellow?" Bixlow asked.

"I… Actually, I don't know," Erza admitted. "Gray?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm not even sure what I'm still doing here," he said.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

"If it's Elfman, I'll kill him,' he says," Horologium reported.

"Well, who is it, then!?" Gajeel demanded, and everyone turned to Lucy, who stammered. "W-well, it's-"

"DONE!" Cancer announced, holding his comb up in triumph.

"LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE!" Lucy shrieked, grabbing Erza's mirror.

The star pins in her hair glimmered in the light, and the purple dress she was wearing made her cheeks look a rosy shade of pink. This paired with black buckled boots gave her a very contradictory style, but everyone smiled, figuring that she has a pretty contradictory personality anyway, so it worked.

"Horologium!" Lucy said, putting the mirror down with a smile. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Horologium answered. "Good luck,' he says."

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh," Lucy rocked back and forth. "He'll be here any minute!"

* * *

"Clock Man," Erza said lowly. "What time is it?"

"Forty minutes past six," Horologium said sadly. "I'll kill him,' he says."

Anyone looking at the anger on Natsu's face believed him.

"Calm down, Natsu," Erza ordered. "Whoever it is must not deserve her."

"But still, to be stood up," Gajeel growled.

"I'M NOT BEING STOOD UP!" Lucy yelled, though they could see the fear in her own eyes as well. "So he's ten minutes late, big deal!"

"He's probably left town by now," Happy decided, with a sombre shake of his head.

"He didn't leave town!" Lucy declared.

"Oh, sweetie," Evergreen said. "Every girl's been in your pretty shoes. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me!"

"I assure you, he has not stood her up," Virgo defended. "Although even I am surprised at how late he is. It's not like him."

"Do you think something could have happened?" Lucy asked the maiden worriedly.

"Yeah, something happened," Laxus said. "The jerk just doesn't know a good thing."

"I'M NOT BEING STOOD UP!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Loke stood in the center of the room, standing tall, with the protective air of the lion.

"Oh good," Erza said. "You're here. Lucy's been stood up! You must find the scoundrel before it's too late!"

"Loke will get him,' he says," Horologium reported.

Loke looked around at everyone and the corner of his mouth twitched. "What?" He asked.

"Ohh," Lucy moaned, head in her hands. "How embarrassing."

"Lucy had a date tonight," Happy explained.

"And we've been waiting for hours," Gajeel continued.

"Poor Lucy's heart is broken," Evergreen stated dramatically.

"And we're not letting Natsu out for fear he'll destroy Fiore," Gray summed up.

"But you have finesse," Erza stated.

"SO GO KILL THE DUDE-GUY,' he says," Horologium finished.

"I'm afraid I can't kill the dude-guy," Loke said with a smirk. "Lucy would never let me."

"BUT HE DESERVES IT!" Gajeel cried. "FOR BREAKING HER HEART!"

"Gajeel, you need to calm down about this," Wendy said.

"Guys," Lucy said, looking up at them, her face red. "Loke's my date tonight."

There was silence.

"I did NOT see that coming,' he says," Horologium said.

"What kept you, brother?" Virgo asked curiously.

"Oh, um," Loke ran a hand through his hair, blushing slightly. "I couldn't decide on what to wear…"

Lucy looked around and smiled at all her stunned guild-mates.

"Thanks for helping me get ready," she said, as she took Loke's arm and they began walking to the door. Suddenly, she stopped in the doorway. "Wait a minute!" She exclaimed. "NO! I _WON'T _THANK YOU! YOU GUYS INVADED MY HOUSE, FREAKED ME OUT, INSULTED ME, AND ALMOST MADE ME LATE! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!"

There was a mad scramble for the door (or in the case of Gajeel, Happy, and Erza, the window) and in only two minutes, the room was clear from all but Lucy and the spirits. Well, almost clear.

"Can I come out now?' he says," Horologium asked, Natsu looking up at Lucy from inside.

Lucy sighed. "Yes, you can let him out now," she said. "Close: Gate of the Clock."

"Thank you," Horologium said, disappearing. Natsu fell to the floor and stood up quickly. "Lucy!" He said. "Have fun! Good luck! Where are you going? Will there be food?"

"NATSU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed.

"Alright, fine, whatever," Natsu said. "Loke! If you treat her bad, I'll… Well, I don't know how to beat up a celestial spirit, but I'LL FIND A WAY!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Lucy yelled, and Natsu jumped through the window.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better, Princess," Virgo apologized.

"Virgo, you did fine," Lucy said. "Thank you. Close: Gate of the Maiden." Virgo disappeared.

"I used extra special hairspray," Cancer reported. "You're hair will be the envy of all. Snip-snip."

"Thank you, Cancer," Lucy said. "Close: Gate of the Crab." Cancer disappeared.

"So then," Lucy asked, turning to Loke. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Loke said. "Now close your eyes. We're travelling through the spirit realm to get there faster."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, as the world was whisked away.

Feeling solid ground under her feet, Lucy opened her eyes- just in time to duck out of the way of a flying chair.

"What-?!" She looked around in surprise as everything in the room got quiet.

"LUCY!" Everyone shouted, crowding her.

"YOU TOOK ME TO THE GUILD FOR OUR FIRST DATE!?" She shouted, turning to Loke, who grinned.

"What can I say?" He asked. "There's no place like home."

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!" Lucy wailed.

Loke stood beside her and pushed his glasses higher with his finger. "But Lucy," he said in that deceptively innocent voice. "This is the most romantic place in the world. It's where I first saw _you._"

Everyone let out a collective "awwww!"

Lucy faltered. "T-that's just another line!" She tried.

Loke grinned sheepishly. "But it was a true one," he said.

Lucy sighed. "Fine," she said resignedly. "Mira, dinner for two, please. And I will NOT be buying for anyone else!" She glared around at the rest of the guild, who all looked away innocently as if they hadn't been about to deplete her life-savings.

Lucy smiled. What a first date this would be.


End file.
